Episode 10: "Gratuitous Mooning"
Quest Information * 12th Arah Abu, 837 * Title: Barrow of the Moon Druid from the original Barrow of the Moon Druid, written by the Oliver Brothers, hosted on Dragonsfoot [http://www.dragonsfoot.org/php4/archive.php?sectioninit=FE&fileid=389&watchfile= (http://www.dragonsfoot.org/php4/archive.php?sectioninit=FE&fileid=389&watchfile=)]. * Level: 4 * Location: outskirts of Ag-Rakade Primary Cast * Ket-Ramat, human soldier-scout * Shoklen, human swamp ranger * Vjor'Kul, high orc druid from beyond the Presett Sea Supporting Cast * Maoldònaich, the Moon Druid (deceased) Summary The Moon is the Shepherd. The Moon is the Shepherd, and long have I waited. The Moon is the Shepherd, and the Moon watches. I follow the Moon, and I, too, must watch. I watch for the Wolf, the Wolf who will crack the Sphere. The Moon is the Shepherd, the Moon guards the Sphere. The Sphere is life, the Sphere is all. The Moon guards the Sphere, the Moon guards us all. I follow the Moon, I must guard us all. But my time has passed, passed beyond memory. I am only vapor. I am only dust. I am only shadow. I cannot guard, I can only see. I see the Wolf. The Wolf approaches, yet I cannot guard. I must find another, but none are to be found. The Order of the Moon has passed, passed beyond memory. It is only vapor. It is only dust. It is only shadow. It cannot guard, it cannot see. So I must find another. One approaches, one from a foreign land. But he is of the land, he seems worthy. I reach out with all I have: vapor, dust, shadow. I have touched him, he comes. He approaches my hill, he approaches my tomb. He is not alone, he has companions. The three approach my hill, the three approach my tomb. They meet Tree. Tree is my friend. Tree has thrived while I have faded. Tree is strong, Tree is wise. Tree has fed from my spirit for years and years. Tree will test their mettle. Tree makes the challenge. One of the three, the sly one, passes the challenge. Tree is pleased, Tree lets them pass. The three enter the doors. The followers rise. I had forgotten, forgotten the Moon Followers. Led by the Captain, loyal and faithful, swearers of the oath, an oath to protect the watcher. Loyal through life and death, the Moon Followers challenge the three. But they are weak and brittle, for much time has passed. The three answer the challenge, the three have won. The three approach the crypt. I am watching. I am strong in the crypt. I move to test the three. The three must prove their worth. If they fail, I will steal their souls, and watch for many more years. The bold one, the skull chucker, approaches. I move to steal, but he has the Axe, the Axe of the Moon. The axe holds me at bay, I cannot attack. The skull chucker is bold, he approaches my tomb. But he is not clever, he does not understand. The worthy one approaches, I let him pass. He learns my name, and I pass on my message. The Moon is the Shepherd, the Shepherd of the Sphere. The Sphere is at risk. Beware of the Wolf. The Wolf will crack the Sphere. When the Sphere is cracked, all will be torn asunder. The three approach the vault. They seek the knowledge, for they are strong. Worthy one takes the knowledge. With the knowledge, he will learn. And learn he must, for my time is done. My name has been spoken, I have been released. No more can I do, no more can I do. I cannot stop the Wolf, I cannot guard the Sphere. I rise. I rise to the Silver and to the Black. I approach the Moon. The Moon is my Shepherd, long have I waited. Outcome * The spirit of Maoldònaich, the Moon Druid, is appeased * The barrow of the moon druid is absorbed into the land * Vjor’Kul acquires the Axe of the Moon and the Scroll of the Moon Servant Party Rewards * Ket-Ramat, Shoklen, and Vjor'Kul each gain 1000 xp Return to Episode Guide